A conventional air-conditioning apparatus sets a desired temperature with a remote controller or the like, and controls the operation of, for example, the compressor of the air-conditioning apparatus on the basis of the set temperature. In this control, it is a common practice to use the suction temperature at the inlet of the heat exchanger of the indoor unit as a representative value of the indoor temperature, and control the air-conditioning apparatus on the basis of the difference between the suction temperature and the set temperature.
As a control method for an air-conditioning apparatus which reduces, for example, the difference between high and low temperatures of a room, a method has been proposed in which the indoor unit is provided with a radiation sensor for detecting the temperature of the floor, and the air-conditioning apparatus is controlled by correcting the temperature detected by a suction temperature sensor of the indoor unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).